Transdermal drug delivery devices began as simple contrivances that contained a small amount of medicament in an adhesive plaster or patch that was attached to the host organism and simply allowed the drug to migrate from the zone of drug containment in the patch to the skin surface where, under favorable conditions, it passed through the stratum corneum layer of the skin and was absorbed by the host. If the drug was sufficiently skin permeable, the patch size could be adjusted so that the amount of drug entering the system appropriate for the treatment was safe and efficacious. An example of a basic device of this type is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,122. There, the ultimate device was prepared in a series of steps. First, megesterol acetate was deposited upon a sheet of silicone rubber followed by folding the rubber to enclose the drug, sealing the edges of the rubber, then coating one side of the rubber with an adhesive and the other side with an impermeable cellophane backing. When attached to the host, the drug migrated through the silicone rubber, adhesive and was absorbed by the host. As the difficulties inherent in transdermal absorption drug became known, transdermal drug delivery devices became more complicated. In order to facilitate drug transport through the stratum corneum, skin permeation modifiers (enhancers) were added to patch design to alter the permeability of the skin. Enhancer systems can be combined with the drug as in the transdermal device fabricated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,122 or incorporated in the adhesive layer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,683. In all cases of device fabrication thus far described, except U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,174 and copending application No. 264,397, by the inventor and incorporated herein by reference, construction of the transdermal devices was accomplished by a series of coating and laminating steps or thermal sealing methods. U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,441 describes a machine for manufacturing transdermal devices via a continuous method. The invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,441, as in most methods, is relatively inflexible and does not easily permit changes during the fabrication to produce a variety of devices with different therapeutic characteristics. Application of multiple coatings (the most common method for the fabrication of transdermal drug delivery devices) has several problems associated with this technique for device assembly. For example, coating of chemically dissimilar materials typically leads to delamination problems due to poor adhesion between the dissimilar layers. In many cases, drug matrices and adhesives are deposited by coating solvent based solutions. If solvent residues are not completely removed from the first applied coating before the next layer is applied, solvent from the first will be effectively trapped between layers. Residual solvent can interact with various components of the device and over time, seriously affect the efficacy and safety of the device. Consequently, deposition of the initial layer and additional layers must be timed to the removal of carriers for the adhesive, drug, enhancer, and the like. In another technique, U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,277, a layered device may be assembled and then sealed by vacuum forming or under some favorable situations, by heat sealing without vacuum. The dangers in these techniques lie in the dangerous consequences of inadequate temperature control which would lead to poor seals if the temperature is too low and degradation of the drug and other components if it is too high. In the case of reservoir devices, liquid or gelled drugs must be accurately deposited into cavities formed during a vacuum forming process. Additionally, volatile drugs can be lost during the vacuum forming process resulting in inconsistent drug levels and concomitant unreliable performance of the device. Since the device is completed upon sealing, one cannot compensate for inadequate drug levels but must discard the out of specification product. Thus, it will be appreciated that previously described methods for fabrication of transdermal delivery devices lack versatility and are not conducted as unit operations.